King of The Hill Episode 1:Peggy's Revenge
by Joey Joe Joe Jr. Shabadu
Summary: Peggy Hill has had just about enough of Hank's Narrow Urethra and she aims to set things straight.


**King of The Hill Episode 1**

**Peggy's Revenge**

**Rated TV-14**

**S Smoking**

**MV Mild Violence**

"**Did you enjoy your lobster," asked Hank Hill. "It was d-liscious," said his wife Peggy. As they do every year on their anniversary Hank took his wife Peggy out to a fancy French restaurant and got her drunk on champagne. Hank had looked forward to this for a long time since it was one day he was guaranteed sex. "So Peggy, are you ready to do it?," Hank said with a smile. "Come on let's go to the bedroom," Peggy said. **

**Peggy trudged over to the bedroom stripped naked, laid on the bed, and spread her legs. "Honey, before you fuck me how about a little foreplay, eat me out or something." said Peggy. "Ha-ha," laughed Hank, "Don't be ridiculous. Do you know who invented eating pussy? The French, that's who. And I am not about to eat pussy like some faggot Frenchman. Now get ready for what's coming." **

**Hank undressed slowly. Peggy watched in disgust as her overweight husband's man bosoms and belly came into sight. Hank then took of his pants exposing his 3 ½ inch wiener. "Yup, you married one sexy man Peggy," said Hank admiring his body which he kept shaved hairless below the neck. Hank climbed up getting into position. He then thrust forward several times missing Peggy's beaver and hitting her thigh. "Ohhhhh Gawwwwwd!," Hank shouted in ecstasy as he blew his load all over Peggy's leg. **

**After that Hank rolled off of Peggy and quickly fell asleep. Peggy cleaned her self up and went to the kitchen. She was so frustrated that she grabbed a bottle of Wild Turkey from the liquor cabinet and started taking shots. She was fed up with Hanks gross appearance, poor performance in bed, and most of all his small penis. She had had enough it was there she decided she was going to have an affair.**

**The next day was just another day as usual. Peggy cooked bacon and eggs for Hank and Bobby then sent them off to work and school respectively. After she had finished cleaning up she grabbed her keys to drive to the grocery store. About half way to the store however Peggy realized she didn't have her purse so she turned back. She didn't make any noise as she entered the house and when she looked in the den what she saw surprised her.**

**It was Lucky, her niece Luanne's fiance and he was jacking off to a porno. Peggy's jaw dropped from what she saw. Lucky's cock must have been ten inches long and thick too. He was just sitting there jacking off to a scene of a guy having sex with Siamese twins. Peggy was instantly wet and without thinking her hand moved up her skirt and she was rubbing her pussy. Lucky tensed up and ejaculated all over the couch. The sight was to much for Peggy and she came like a banshee screaming for dear life. Then she fainted.**

"**What's going on Peggy?," asked Lucky. Peggy slowly opened her eyes seeing Lucky standing over her naked. She began to blush from embarrassment and arousal. "I am so sorry. It's just I have never seen a cock like that in my life." "Really," smirked Mike, " Hank doesn't do it for you in bed." "God no Hank is terrible. He has a teeny tiny dick, won't eat pussy, and can't last 5 seconds without cumming, and and…,"Peggy began to cry. "That's awful. I recon we oughta teach Hank a lesson." said Lucky. "Really" said Peggy. "Really" Lucky said.**

**That evening Hank came walking in through the door when out of nowhere someone threw a sack over his head. "Wha-ha," Hank shouted. He was in complete shock. The unseen assailant then punched Hank in the stomach hard sending him to the ground. He tried to reach for the sack that was blinding him but some one looped a rope around his neck and started strangling him. Hank blacked out.**

**When Hank came to he was naked, tied to a chair, and still had a sack over his head. He heard snickering. "What the fuck is going on here. You assholes better let me go or I am going to kill you," shouted Hank. Lucky walked over and pulled the sack off Hank's head. "Oh my God!," Hank said stunned. He could not believe what he saw; his wife was naked and making out with John Redcorn who was also naked and Lucky was standing there laughing also naked. "Peggy how could you," Hank said shocked. Peggy answered him, "Just shut the fuck you worthless tird. I have needs that have never been satisfied and now you can watch how real men with normal sized penises and urethras fuck." "But Peggy," Hank began to blubber. **

**Instantly a smack caught him in the side of the head. Lucky said, "You don't do or say anything unless you are told or I'll hurt you bad. Do you understand?" Hank nodded his head yes. "Okay John Redcorn why don't you show this bitch what you've got," laughed Lucky. "With pleasure," said John. Peggy grabbed Redcorn's dick and started rubbing it to erection. "Oh my," Peggy was amazed by it's size it was even longer than Lucky's and as wide as her forearm. His scrotum looked like a deflated football. "How big is it?" "Fifteen inches and I'm going to make you take it all." **

**John Redcorn started fucking Peggy like an animal. He fucked her hard with long fuck strokes fucking his cock in her all the way to the balls. I watched on in horror for what seemed like an eternity as Peggy had one screaming orgasm after another. After about two hours of fucking and more orgasms than Hank could count Redcorn let out a grunt and filled Peggy with his nut juice. When he pulled out Hank could see what looked like gallons of semen leaking from his wife cooze. **

**Lucky started untighing Hank. "All right Hank. I hope your hungry," he laughed. "Oh God! No, you want me to eat Peggy's cunt with all that cum in it. No fucking way!" Hank made his way for the door but Redcorn punched him in the side of the head making him fall to the ground. "I warned you," said Lucky. John held Hank down while Lucky walked over and began rummaging through Peggy's closet. He found what he was looking for; a pin cushion. Lucky pulled a long thin needle from the pin cushion. "Hank I think its about time I did something about you're narrow urethra," said Lucky. "You wouldn't," begged Hank. Peggy chimed in, "Do it Lucky. This is payback for years of crappy narrow urethra sex." Hank started screaming at the top of his lungs trying to escape Redcorn's grip but it was no use, he was to weak compared to the native american. Lucky slowly inserted the long needle down hanks urethra blood started coming out as the needle hit the other end. Hank gave up struggling and just started crying. "Funny thing about these needles. They're very brittle. If you try to bend them they just snap," said Lucky. Hank looked on in horror as Lucky reached down and grabbed his dick. Lucky began bending Hank's dick with the needle still in it and sure enough the needle broke into shards piercing the insides of Hank's miniscule digit. Hank screamed again and passed out from the pain.**

**When hank came to Redcorn, Lucky, and Peggy were all doubled over in laughter and his genitals were soaked in his own blood. "So bitch are you ready to clean up Redcorn's splooge," asked Peggy. "Yes. I'll do anything just please don't hurt me any more." said hank. Hank crawled up between Jenny's legs and began cleaning her pussy with his mouth. It was disgusting. There must have been cups of semen in her cunt and it smelled and tasted so bad I thought I might puke. Some one entered the room from behind hank just as he was finished.**

"**Knock Knock." It was Dale Hank's neighbor. "Hiya Hank. Guess what? I'm going to be you're videographer," said Dale as he began setting up a camera on a tripod. "This is so cool now we are both cuckolds Hank." Dale looked around. "Aw heck. Did I miss the feeding?" "Yah you did. But don't worry I have an idea. Dale start filming. Lucky, John hold Hank down." ordered peggy. The men all did as they were told. Peggy then squatted over Hank's face and started grunting. "Open your mouth Hank" said Peggy. Hank did as he was told. A moment later a big brown turd began coming out of Peggy's anus and slid right into Hank's mouth. Hank thought about spitting it out but didn't because he knew what the consequences would be. Hank was already chewing and swallowing the shit before Peggy was all the way done. Hank thought he was done when Peggy announced, "after all that fudge you must be thirsty Hank how about some fresh squeezed lemonade to wash it down." Peggy began pissing into Hank's mouth making him drink all her urine.**

**After Peggy finished John Redcorn and Lucky took turns first shitting in and then pissing in Hank's mouth. Hank had so much human feces and urine in him that his stomach was stretched out like he had just eaten thanksgiving dinner. Hank rolled over and vomited some of it back up on the floor. "Oh my god hank that's fucking disgusting. Were you raised in a barn." said Peggy. "I'm sorry" said Hank. "Well start cleaning it up fuck head," shouted Redcorn. Hank got down on his knees and started eating the vomited shit back up. It took all his strength not to vomit again. Lucky took Hank and tied him back up to the chair.**

"**I don't know about you guys but all this excitement has me horny," said Lucky as he started to get undressed. "Hey Redcorn how about we do a three way this time you take Peggy's butt ill take her poon." Peggy said in a sultry voice, "Ooo, that sounds hot. I never let Hank put his wieney in my butt." Dale shouted in, "this'll look great on video. How about I add some background music?" "Good idea do it," said Lucky. Dale went over to the radio and switched on Trivisano. Hank started shouting, "Oh God no. Not Trivisano. I hate Trivisano. He sucks. I only like the Maxwell show." Lucky said, "shut up Hank or I'll cut your cock off," as he began fucking Peggy's cunt. "I don't care this show sucks cut my dick off if you want but please change it to the Maxwell show." Everyone ignored Hank as he started foaming at the mouth. The camera focused in on Peggy getting pounded at both ends. Peggy was in ecstasy Lucky and John were fucking in unison. "It's all the empty headed loser Democrats that keep electing cigarette thieves like Art Modell to public office." That was all Peggy had to hear her pussy and anus both started convulsing as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life. That got Lucky and John going and they both started cumming as well filling both her holes.**

"**Wingo," said Dale, "that was awesome. We should put this on utube." "Good idea," said Redcorn. Hank was incredibly embarrassed. Dale showed the video to everyone on Rainey Street, Peggy showed the video to all of the kids at Tom Landry Junior High, and the video became number one on you tube. It was viewed so many times Leno even showed it on The Tonight Show. Irregardless of all the embarrassment caused by the incident Hank was happy because he knew he had learned a valuable lesson.**

**The End**


End file.
